For Your Entertainment
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Peter decided that his nephew needed to get laid, so he gets him a prostitute [after sampling the merchandise of course]. Whatever Derek was expecting it was not Stiles Stilinski. Kinktober 2016 Day 19- Prostitution. Read Warnings inside.


**For Your Entertainment**

 **Teen Wolf**

 **Peter decided that his nephew needed to get laid, so he gets him a prostitute [after sampling the merchandise of course]. Whatever Derek was expecting it was not Stiles Stilinski.**

 **Kinktober 2016 Day 19- Prostitution**

 **Warning: prostitution AU, anal sex, sex toys, dildo, blowjob, voyeurism, dirty talk, nipple play, vibrator, Dom/sub, light BDSM, size difference**

 **Werewolves are known and the Hale House was never burned down, but Kate still manipulated Derek, she took and tortured him before his family found him.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf**

 **For Your Entertainment**

Peter turned the radio down so the music was a quiet hum in the background of his black Lexus as he drove slowly past a well-known area in Beacon Hills (well known to those who are looking for it). He let his eyes flash blue to enhance his eyesight so he could take in every inch of each prostitute that was working the streets that night. His keen eyes settled on a young male in a bright red hoodie, he hood flipped up over his face so only his rather plump and sinful lips were visible. Peter took in the tight black skinny jeans on those legs that go on for miles, hands shoved in his back pockets so his hips were tilted forward invitingly.

Peter pulled his car to a stop in front of the young man, nose flaring as he took in the scent of vanilla, cinnamon and medicine of the young man as he approached the car while Peter rolled down his window, eyes raking up and down the man's figure in appreciation and lust.

"$50 for half an hour." The man spoke, his voice slightly rough but overall pleasing like honey.

Peter fished a bill out of his pocket and waved it in front of him, the man nodded as he grabbed it before he circled around to the passenger side door. He slid onto the leather seat and buckled in, eyeing Peter from the corner of his hidden eyes.

"I know a spot." Peter spoke as he pulled the car into drive, pulling away from the curb.

"Whatever you want." The man spoke looking out the window, Peter wanted to stop the car and teach this prostitute some respect but he resisted. Instead he pulled down a side road and pulled the car into a spot, turning off the car and gesturing the prostitute to get out. The man did so without a word and Peter followed, grabbing an manila envelope.

Peter leaned against the hood of his car as the prostitute stood in front of him, looking around from under the lip of his hood.

"Take off that hood, I want to see your face." Peter ordered and the man slid the hood off of his head, short brown hair messed up in an 'just had sex' kind of way. His whiskey eyes locked eyes with Peter's and the werewolf grinned pleased at the pretty looks the prostitute had, he always did have good instincts.

"Now I didn't just buy you for pleasure, I want to buy you for a night for my nephew." Peter slid a photo out showing a candid photo of Derek to the prostitute and grinned when he smelt rising arousal coming from the younger man, oh yeah his instincts were right now.

"He's a rather moody and the conclusion is he needs to get laid. He has had rather horrible luck with woman in the past so I decided you were the best choice, no strings attached. Half of what you will earn is in here, the rest will be delivered after." Peter tossed the envelope to the prostitute who peered inside and swallowed at the wad of cash inside.

"What's the catch?" The man spoke, distrust heady in his scent clearly he had been done wrong in the past.

"I simply want to sample what I'll be giving my nephew, since we don't have long left, I'll just use those blowjob lips of yours." Peter stepped closer, cupping the man's chin running his thumb across the prostitute's lower lip, pleased when his lips parted almost instantly at the touch.

"Whatever you want." The man breathed out, Peter hummed his approval at the submission.

"What's your name boy?" Peter asked, hands winding around the man's back, feeling strong, lean muscles hiding underneath the thin fabric.

"Stiles." The now named prostitute answered, giving a little gasp when Peter's strong hands groped his ass, kneading the muscles there giving a pleased rumble.

"Interesting name I'm Peter, now be a good boy for me Stiles and get on your knees." Peter whispered into Stiles ears, stepping back to undo his belt. Stiles easily dropped to his knees, a familiar move by the looks of it.

"Good, you aren't going to use your hands use that slutty mouth of yours." Peter ordered as he pulled his uncut cock out, already leaking beads of pre-cum.

Stiles nodded, mouth already dropping open in order to take Peter's rather large cock into his mouth, he felt his own cock twitch in his own jeans but he focused when the head of Peter's cock slid past his lips. Stiles closed his lips the best he could and sucked, he swirled his tongue over the hot flesh tasting the bitter pre-cum. Stiles gagged for a moment when Peter gripped his hair tightly and jerked his cock into his mouth until the head hit against the back of his throat. Stiles grabbed his knees as he tried to breath and relax his jaw as Peter used his mouth roughly, growls and groans coming from above his head.

Stiles swallowed around the cock that was stuffed in between his lips making Peter moan when the vibrations and constrictions hit his cock. Stiles glanced up to lock eyes with Peter who let out a low growl as his cock throbbed and Stiles' had was pulled back harshly as Peter came, spilling his cum over the front of Stiles hoodie and hitting the bottom of his chin. Stiles' breathing was uneven as he tried to catch his breath, not used to such rough treatment during a blowjob but from the wet spot he was feeling on his crotch apparently he liked it.

"My nephew is in for a wild night, if your ass is any thing like that mouth of yours." Peter smirked as he tucked himself back into his jeans. He tossed the envelope with Derek's photo, address to his loft and half of the money onto Stiles lap.

"Be there this Saturday night and bring whatever you think you will need, including toys in case he rather watch. I'll find you after to give you the rest of your money, dependent on how my nephew is acting of course." Peter had the gall to pat Stiles head before the werewolf climbed back into his car, backing out of the street leaving Stiles to take care of his erection and cum-covered clothing.

~~/~~

Derek grumbled as he went to answer the knocking at his loft door, he had just kicked Cora out of the loft telling her to go home and do her homework and leave him alone. She had pouted and told him he needed to get laid, maybe it would help him relax some. He had snorted at the mere idea, but as he swung the door open he found himself changing his mind.

"Uh hi, Derek right?" The man, a couple years younger than Derek with short brown hair, freckles dotting his skin and whiskey eyes that drew Derek instantly in, smiled hesitantly at him, a backpack slung over his shoulder and a fabric bag hanging from his left hand.

"Who are you?" Derek snapped out of relief and blinked when the younger man didn't even blink at his tone.

"Stiles, your uncle Peter sent me." Stiles said in and Derek could feel his eyebrow twitch.

"Sent you to do what?" Derek pressed and Stiles huffed crossing his arms, the bag that had the scent of food wafting from it hanging in front of his stomach.

"Apparently you need to get laid and I'm a prostitute, I think that's pretty self explanatory." Derek blinked at the blunt way that Stiles spoke.

"I do not need to get laid, especially from a prostitute." Derek half snarled, he didn't want a pity fuck.

"I figured but the pay is ridiculous, you must be a real sourwolf. I created a backup plan, so humor me for a second would you?" Stiles snapped back and Derek found a smile appearing on his lips at the spunk the other man was showing. Derek stepped to the side and Stiles waltzed in, heading towards the kitchen right off the back.

"I brought food, so I'm going to make us dinner and then we can watch a movie. Then you are going to get a decent night's rest and you're going to be happy around your family tomorrow so I can get paid and we can part ways." Stiles explained as he put his bag down onto a stool, the food onto the island counter and he rolled up the sleeves of his plaid shirt revealing toned forearms.

"Is this what normally happens then?" Derek raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the opposite side of his island watching as Stiles danced around the kitchen as he put together what looked like lasagna that would clearly give him leftovers.

"More than you would think, most of my regulars just want to talk and cuddle, some like me to act like a housewife, some like me to just kneel by their feet and pamper me. It all depends on the person, so Derek what kind of person are you?" Stiles explained, stopping in front of Derek their eyes meeting together and Derek swallowed.

"I'm not sure anymore." Derek found himself admitting in a soft voice.

"It's okay big guy, it takes time to figure it out. There is no pressure here you're in charge here if you want to be." Stiles assured Derek in just as a soft voice before he turned back to check on the noodles missing the thoughtful look Derek was giving his back.

"Why are you a prostitute Stiles?" Derek blurted out and almost regretted saying it when Stiles face darkened for a moment.

"My father and mother were ill, they were both in the hospital at the same time… They didn't make it and the bills, I'm still paying them off, I tried everything and then some guy offered me $50 to blow him. So I did and never looked back, once I pay off those damn bills, fix my jeep and then I'm out of this godforsaken town." Stiles said as he started to layer the lasagna.

"I'm sorry." Derek found his heart reaching out to the other man, his wolf wanting nothing more than to curl around Stiles and protect him. It was a new feeling for him when it wasn't directed towards his family/pack.

"It's life, shit happens you just have to move on." Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "Now movies, what do you want to watch?"

~~/~~

"I still can't believe you have never seen the original Star Wars Trilogy." Stiles shook his head as he got up to take the disc for 'New Hope' out of the DVD player while Derek gathered their dishes placing them in the skink, feeling more relaxed and calm than he had in a while.

"Never had the time I guess." Derek grunted not wanting to admit that he had enjoyed it.

"Good thing I'm here then." Stiles said in triumph.

"Good thing." Derek teased as he glanced at Stiles backpack, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

"Interested sourwolf?" Stiles walked over to him, placing his hand on the bag.

"Maybe… A bit." Derek blushed.

"Peter told me that you might not want to… Participate so I came prepared for both possibilities. Remember what I said before, you are not being pressured into anything. If what you see freaks you out then I'll put my bag in a corner and we'll never speak of it again." Stiles promised Derek with such fierceness that Derek couldn't help but nod feeling comfortable.

Stiles flashed him a smile before he opened up his bag and lined the items up on the unused dining room table. Numerous bottles of lube, condoms, a decent sized dido that had a suction cup on the bottom that was removable and an egg shaped vibrator.

Derek felt his cheeks heating up as he stared at the toys while Stiles stared at him trying to gauge his reaction.

"Derek?" Stiles asked voice gentle as he laid his hand on Derek's forearm.

"Maybe… Maybe can I start off… Just watching you?" Derek asked in a low voice, ducking his head.

"And join me whenever you feel like it, or not at all." Stiles finished the thought and got a small smile in response. "Of course, anything you want Derek. I want this to be good for you, it seems like you deserve it. How about we use the red light, yellow light, green light system? If either of us need to stop we use red, to slow down yellow and to keep going green? How does that sound sourwolf?" Stiles explained as he looped his fingers into Derek's belt loops tugging them close together.

"Okay, red, yellow, green, good." Derek nodded knowing for some reason that if he said any of the colors Stiles would respect his wishes and that was comforting.

"Do you want to go someplace more comfortable?" Stiles asked, tilting his head to the side looking up at Derek from under dark lashes and Derek almost threw Stiles over his shoulder caveman style but he held back.

"Yeah." Derek agreed and watched Stiles gather the toys up and back into his backpack; he wound his fingers through Derek's making warmth curl in the werewolf's chest as he tightened his fingers around Stiles. 

"…Is kissing something you do?" Derek asked as he watched Stiles bounce around his bedroom.

"Not usually, but I think I can make an exception because I really, really want to kiss you." Stiles came to a standstill in front of Derek, a shy smile on his face for the first time since he got there.

Derek made the first move, he ducked his head down and captured Stiles lips with his own, hand curling under Stiles chin and other hand landing on the small of Stiles back tugging him closer. Stiles wound his arms around Derek's board shoulders as he kissed back happily, their tongues mingling together as they tasted each other for the first time.

Stiles ran his hands down Derek's muscled back and slightly gripped Derek's ass smiling when he felt Derek's hips jerk towards him, their crotches brushing together letting each other know how aroused they were.

Stiles broke the kiss and playfully pushed Derek onto the edge of the bed with a smirk as Derek looked up at him, eyes darkening.

"Just watch, join in if you feel like it." Stiles smiled as he pulled his plaid over shirt off before stripping of the black tank top, his abs rippling as he arched his back revealing his toned and slightly scarred torso, nipples dusky against his skin and Derek swallowed hard at the sight.

Stiles smiled teasingly as he slid his belt from his jeans letting them drop to his ankles showing that he was commando underneath the denim. Derek licked his lips absently as he took in the sight of Stiles naked body in front of him, feeling his cock starting to harden as Stiles took himself in hand stroking himself slowly a soft noise falling from his plump lips.

Stiles dropped to his knees and reached back to grip the base of the dildo he had positioned by the bed before hand. He balanced himself on his knees, back facing Derek and he slid down onto the toy taking inside of him self with ease, he had the foresight to prep himself in the shower before heading over that night.

Stiles let out a loud, unrestrained groan as the toy stretched him open; he could feel his muscles fluttering around the width of the toy.

"Fuck." Derek breathed out as Stiles placed his hands on the floor in front of him. Spreading his knees wider and he rolled his hips down flexing his ass knowing that it would look good from Derek's view.

Stiles raised him self up a bit before dropping down, he did that a few more times setting a rhythm so he was riding the toy in a way that the head just brushed against his prostate with every thrust into him. His eyes fluttered as he panted, feeling beads of pre-cum rolling down the sides of his hard cock that was bouncing against his stomach, smearing the skin there with the sticky liquid.

Stiles snapped open his eyes when a soft yet firm hand cupped his chin tilting his head upwards, his eyes locked with Derek's glowing blue eyes and he let his lips part almost on reflex.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now Stiles." Derek rumbled and Stiles smirked at the bulge that was eye level with him.

"I have an ahh, an idea." Stiles groaned out as he shifted his hips just enough that the head of the toy hit against his prostate.

Derek sank to his knees, tilting Stiles head back baring his throat and Derek attached his mouth to the unmarked skin, leaving his marks behind. His fingers rubbed Stiles nipples making them stiffen and Stiles moan softly before he let out a sharp cry when Derek's fingers twisted his nipples. Derek leaned down and smoothed the flat side of his tongue against Stiles nipples soothingly them before he rolled them between his teeth. Stiles' fingers gripped Derek's coarse hair as he arched his back eagerly towards the Derek's mouth and fingers.

"Derek." Stiles gasp out, eyes closing when Derek pinched his wet nipples with a smirk on his face.

"Can you use that pretty mouth of yours to help with this?" Derek asked, grinding his crotch against Stiles face making a pleased noise when Stiles mouthed at his fabric covered erection.

"I can't wait." Stiles breathed out, truth in his voice and Derek smiled pleased that Stiles really wanted this. He pulled himself out of his pants, hand wrapped around the base of his manhood. Stiles licked his lips at the large size of the uncut werewolf cock in front of him. Stiles grinded his hips down on the toy inside of him as he closed his mouth around the head of Derek's cock.

Derek let out a drawn out groan at the sight of Stiles below him, head started to slowly bob up and down on his cock, tongue swirling and he hollowed his cheeks out every so often. Derek let his head drop back against his shoulder blades as he let out a loud groan when Stiles gave a hard suck and Stiles hand came up to fondle his balls before Stiles moved to lick and kiss all over Derek's cock and ball sac. Derek wanted nothing more than to come and cover Stiles pretty face with his cum, marking him as his. Derek pulled his cock out of Stiles mouth regretfully, tucking his wet cock back into his jeans. He knelt back down in front of Stiles and brought him into a kiss before moving back down to lavish Stiles nipples with attention again making Stiles squirm and gasp as he rode the toy with vigor.

"I want you to bend over the side of the bed right now." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear, fingers flicking Stiles sensitive nipples one last time before moving back up onto his feet. Stiles swallowed as he slowly eased himself up onto his feet, the toy sliding out of him. He placed his hands on the edge of the bed, planting his feet shoulder width apart and ass pointing towards Derek, his cock was straining with need and he felt empty. He hoped Derek was going to do something soon other than just watch because he needed something.

"God look at you, so needy and slutty for me." Derek's voice had taken a low, husky tone that had goosebumps rolling down Stiles spine. He knew that tone of voice, it was when someone's Dominate side came out and from what he knew about Derek Hale he needed this sort of control and release. Stiles shivered and swallowed hard knowing himself and how turned on and wanton he was about to become if Derek kept this up.

Stiles let out a loud borderline scream as the toy was roughly shoved back inside of him and the switch on the base was flipped and the toy started to vibrate inside of him, making his knees shake and his fingers tighten on the bed sheets. He felt a large, board, hot body covering his back and large hands covering his own, lacing his fingers into the spaces between Stiles.

"You're so good for me Stiles, never thought anyone ever would be, but you are." Derek admitted and Stiles took in a shaky breath but turned his head to give Derek's cheek a kiss. He got a small if not shaky smile in return. Stiles pressed back against the bulge that was poking his ass cheek making Derek groan low in Stiles ears making Stiles shudder at the vibrations that spread across his body.

One of Derek's hands pulled back and Stiles heard and felt the rustling of clothes and a belt hitting the floor. He felt a naked, wet erection pressing against his thigh before it slid in the space between Stiles thighs. The topside of Derek's cock slid against the underside of Stiles cock and balls making unexpected pleasure bolt from his groin making Stiles throw his head back against Derek's shoulder groaning like a porn star as Derek started to rock forward and backwards and Stiles just knew between that and the dildo vibrating up his ass he wasn't going to last very long.

Stiles was right as his back arched violently and his cock throbbed before with a cry of Derek's name (surprising himself, he tried to never call out a name in case it came out wrong) he came, his cum hitting his stomach and the bed in front of him.

If it weren't for Derek's strong arm wrapping around his waist, Stiles would have fallen onto the ground and brained him self on the edge of the bed.

"I got you Stiles." Derek promised, voice hot in Stiles ear as the younger man tried to regain his senses. Stiles let out a soft groan when the dildo stopped vibrating and it was eased out of his ass. Stiles let out a yelp as he found himself on his back, Derek looming over him from his pace between his spread legs.

"You look so amazing while coming Stiles, you are just so…" Derek couldn't put it into words; he had never felt like this for anyone and it irked him that Stiles was coming in front of others. Derek pushed down his possessive side and focused on laying kisses down Stiles chest, swiping his tongue over Stiles exposed skin.

"You're not so bad yourself sourwolf." Stiles teased, coming down from his high that followed his orgasm.

"But you still haven't come." Stiles wrapped his long fingers around Derek's wet cock. Stiles felt his opened hole clench on air at just the idea of having that cock inside of him and Stiles was nothing if not stubborn.

"What are you going to do about it then?" Derek challenged.

"I could think of a few things." Stiles teased as he wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, locking his ankles behind his back and grinding against Derek.

"Tell me what you want." Derek ordered and Stiles groaned at the tone of voice.

"I want you deep inside of me, fucking me hard and fast. Make me remember that I'm a slut, make me feel it." Stiles breathed into Derek's ear as he arched his back wantonly.

"You are too good to be true." Derek breathed out in shock before he shook himself and dived into to plunder Stiles mouth while he grabbed Stiles thighs, holding his legs up and apart exposing him completely. Still kissing Stiles Derek entered the prostitute in a swift thrust, Stiles cried out into the kiss, fingers grabbing Derek's biceps as he adjusted to having Derek's massive cock inside of him. Stiles clenched down on Derek's cock both groaning at the sensations, which is when Derek's control snapped and started to pound Stiles, harder and faster with every snap of his hips.

Stiles could only hold onto Derek as he was fucked hard and fasted just like he asked to be, Stiles grabbed onto Derek's hair tugging the werewolf down so he could lick and bite at his chest whiles Stiles had something to hold onto as he was rocked by Derek's relentless pounding. Derek's cock was opening him wider than anything before and filling every inch of him with hot flesh.

Derek changed the angles of his hips and Stiles let out a scream of pleasure as Derek's cock hit his prostate head on. Derek groan against Stiles chest, mouth and teeth attacking Stiles overly sensitive nipples, Stiles was a mess underneath Derek in a way he never had before and Stiles knew then that he might be ruined for any other cock. He didn't mind at all as Derek kept the angle and slammed against his prostate determined to make ruin Stiles vocal cords.

Stiles' eyes rolled up into his head as his second orgasm was punched out of him, he clung tighter to Derek as he screamed out the werewolf's name as he came hard. Stiles vaguely heard Derek crying out his name as a warm feeling in his guts and the feeling of Derek growing larger inside of him, Stiles knew that Derek had just come as well. Derek lowered Stiles legs onto the bed and settled down against Stiles chest, not crushing him with his weight just a pleasant press of their bodies against each other.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, voice soft and caring.

"Gonna need a moment… I hope you're proud, I'm pretty sure you've just ruined me for any other cock." Stiles huffed out, combing his fingers through Derek's hair in a soothing movement and smiled when he heard Derek quietly purr and nuzzle Stiles neck.

"Good." Derek huffed out and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You know if I knew it was going to be this good I wouldn't even make Peter pay me." Stiles commented, knowing that bringing up that he was a prostitute was a test. He did that with every client that seemed to forget that and he based his feelings for them off their reactions.

"You said Peter's payment will get your bills paid off and you're going to leave time… Would you stay long enough for us to go out for dinner?" Derek asked suddenly shy not compared to how Dominant he was before.

"Dinner with me? Are you sure?" Stiles knotted his fingers into Derek's hair, heart pounding in his chest.

"More sure anything else in my life." Derek said honestly, pushing himself up to look at Stiles so he can see how much he meant it.

"…Okay. I'd really like that, maybe after we can watch the next Star Wars after." Stiles said with a small smile, pleased with the way this was turning out.

"Of course and maybe we can do this again after? No money changing hands..." Derek pressed and Stiles blinked as he swallowed suddenly his mouth was dry.

"…Like boyfriends?" Stiles ventured.

"I would like that." Derek smiled and Stiles blinked again.

"You want me, a prostitute who your uncle paid to sleep with you to be your boyfriend after a few dates?" Stiles had to clarify.

"You're not a prostitute anymore, if you're going to be a prostitute then you're going to be my personal prostitute." Derek said smugly as he rolled his hips making his cum that was inside of Stiles slid down the younger man's thighs in reminder.

"I like the sounds of that." Stiles groaned out and rolled his eyes at the pleased expression crossing Derek's face.

"I can even call you Sir, or Master or whatever you want. I like seeing the more dominant side of you sourwolf." Stiles suggested and an adorable blush crossed Derek's face.

"Sir sounds good, only in bed though." Derek agreed and Stiles grinned as he leaned up to kiss those very kissable lips again, for once looking forward to the rest of his life.

~~/~~

"You seem much more… Relaxed dear nephew." Peter drawled as he and Derek walked down the streets of Beacon Hill, both sipping coffee.

"I am Uncle Peter, I had the best night last night. I can't wait for it to happen again." Derek gave a genuine smile and Peter hummed pleased with the result of his little plan. Peter pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen and the phone made a small dinging noise and Derek hide his smile into his coffee cup as moments later his own phone dinged. Stiles had just texted him to let him know the time and place for their date that night.

"Speaking of last night, I have a date tonight. So thanks Uncle Peter." Derek slapped Peter's shoulder as he waltzed down the street leaving his stunned uncle in his wake.

"Should have used his ass when I had the chance." Peter muttered as he sipped his coffee, still pleased that Derek was happier than he had ever seen him so either way his plan was as success.


End file.
